bleachonlinerpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Guide
This is the guide to my Bleach game. This explains to you the differences between races, the Role playing benefits and the rules of the game. Humans Humans are definitely the most basic race of them all. You start out as a human when you first join the game, therefore you basically aren't anything special. Some of you may want to stay a human to obtain Sado and Inoue races, I feel I should make this clear early, There is no Sado or Inoue races in my game. They were one of a kind and cannot be imitated. They each became how they are for different reasons. Although this in itself does not mean you can't be a gifted human, you will be allowed to ICly obtain special abilities created by yourself. This helps expand the Role play and make it more fun and original for everyone. Although in order to create your own race you must have it approved by an Admin. Keep in mind custom Human races will happen very rarely and to a limited amount of people. Hollow At the beginning of each character wipe the first person to die will become the first hollow with no exception. This guarantees there to be a balance for Shinigami to fix. After that when a human kills another human they become a wandering soul, which as most of you may know are sent to the soul society or devoured by hollows. Anyway, after becoming a hollow you start out as a demi-hollow to evolve you must kill humans/souls. After you kill a certain amount you then have the option to evolve, but be careful if you ignore the option to evolve you won't be able to turn into the next evolution of hollow, instead you'll have to continue killing until you reach the next amount. There are currently only six species of hollow. Demi-hollow, Normal Hollow, Strong Hollow, Menos Grande, Adjucha, and Arrancar. Arrancar, the second strongest type of hollow at the moment, are extremely powerful. Once a hollow obtains this form their appearance becomes that of a normal human excluding a very common leftover part of their mask or other distinct characteristic of their previous hollow form. A group of Arrancar form an alliance known as the Espada, of course icly someone could change this or rename it something else. Soul As I explained before, after a normal human dies and becomes a hollow, the next person to die becomes a normal soul and this continues. As a soul you wander earth until a shinigami finds you or a hollow devours you. If a Shinigami manages to find you they will most likely perform konso on you and you will be sent to the Soul Society Rukon District. There you will start a new life with no memories of your life as a human or wandering soul. Souls do not have any special powers specifically. Shinigami Most likely the most popular race in Bleach, Shinigami are the spiritual guardians who's job is to purify hollows, send souls to the Soul Society and keep the balance of the universe. Shinigami wear black kimono and wield Zanpakutou or soul slayers. Shinigami live in the Soul Society but rather than the Rukon District they live in the Sereitei. There are thirteen divisions within the Sereitei each one has its own responsibility. Each Zanpakutou has its own spirit within it, once a Shinigami makes contact with their Zanpakutou and learn their name, they obtain there Shikai. Shikai is first release of a Shinigami's Zanpakutou. Each is different and each takes on a different shape when it is released. To obtain Shikai in the game you must write a Role play and have it approved by an Admin. Remember each is individual which means no Anime look a likes. After further developing a relationship with your Zanpakutou you will be able to obtain Bankai. Bankai is the second release of a Zanpakutou, it is also the last release. Your Zanpakutou may take on a different shape or gain different effects 'Rules' In order to play this bleach game you must know the rules. Please read. 1. Do Not Metigame, metigaming is when you use information you know in real life and apply it to a roleplay, trust me this isn't fun for anyone. 2. Do Not Godmod, Godmoding is when you control another players actions in Role play and force them to do something that you normally wouldn't have the right to do. 3. Role-Play actively. This doesn't mean make a twenty paragraph essay of a Role play where all you do is sit down, but it does mean you should try to get involved with people, (unless you ICly don't want to be) atleast let someone know you exist. 4. Don't Spam. This one goes without saying, but in a Role-playing game people don't want to have to worry about idiots constantly repeating themselves. 5. No IC in OOC, "IC" stands for "In Character" meaning knowledge that your character knows or any information about your character. OOC is "Out of character" which is things you know in real life, and or is stuff that is unrelated to your character. An example of IC in OOC is "(OOC) Bob: HEY EVERYONE I JUST GOT SHIKAI WITH AWESOME BLAST TECHNIQUE!!!" As you can see this lets everyone playing know that you have obtained shikai, and therefore this often times leads to metigaming.